The present disclosure relates to bio-renewable flame retardant compounds and, more specifically, flame retardant itaconic acid-based compounds.
Bio-based, sustainable compounds can be used in the syntheses of substances that previously required petroleum-based raw materials. Examples of uses for bio-based compounds include polymers, flame retardants, cross-linkers, etc. There are numerous strategies for efficiently and inexpensively producing bio-based compounds on an industrial scale. Examples of these strategies can be found in fermentation technologies, membrane technologies, and genetic engineering. Itaconic acid (2-methylidenebutanedioic acid) is one example of a bio-based compound. Itaconic acid is produced by distillation of citric acid or by fermentation of carbohydrates, such as glucose or molasses.